


Хорошее начало

by CommanderShally, fandom_All_Avengers_and_MCU_2017



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drama, Gen, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-03 21:29:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11540778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderShally/pseuds/CommanderShally, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_All_Avengers_and_MCU_2017/pseuds/fandom_All_Avengers_and_MCU_2017
Summary: Написано под впечатлением от рекламного роликаSpider-Man: Homecoming - NBA Finals Spot #1 - "The Invite"





	Хорошее начало

«Еще слишком рано», — думает Хэппи, наблюдая, как Тони отворачивается от экрана, только чтобы не видеть репортаж о беглом Капитане Америке. Хэппи выключает телевизор, просто так, зная, что Тони никогда бы его не попросил.  
  
— Еще слишком рано, — отвечает Хэппи, когда Питер спрашивает, поддерживает ли мистер Старк связь с остальными Мстителями, находящимися вне закона. Питер даже открывает рот, чтобы уточнить, что означают слова Хэппи, но, видимо, быстро понимает, что не стоит. А еще через пару дней Тони слишком громко отчитывает Питера за какую-то мелкую оплошность — сразу становится ясно, что пацан наделал глупостей специально. Потому что когда Тони волнуется за других, у него не остается времени на мысли о прошлом.  
  
— Еще слишком рано, — Тони возникает у Хэппи за спиной — тот даже вздрагивает. Наверно, он выбрал не самое лучшее время, чтобы достать из дальнего угла щит Капитана Америки. Хэппи сам не знает, что на него нашло, просто захотелось посмотреть.  
  
— Босс? — спрашивает он, когда Тони берет щит у него из рук и внимательно вглядывается в блестящие царапины на красно-бело-синем.  
  
— Рано еще, говорю, — Тони садится на первое, что попалось ему на пути — глубокое мягкое кресло — и немного раздраженно произносит: — Заявится на порог, придушу. Не перегорело еще.  
  
Хэппи нечасто слышит, чтобы Тони откровенничал. Даже как-то неловко становится, словно заставили подглядывать за чем-то, что видеть не положено.  
  
— Хотел бы я, чтобы можно было щелкнуть пальцами, — на этом моменте Тони машет рукой, словно пытается выразить что-то, — и сразу перейти к той части, когда все наладится.  
  
Хэппи хочет спросить Тони, неужели тот считает, что все действительно «наладится», но не решается. Возможно, старается не испортить момент: Тони наконец-то видит в конце тоннеля не поезд, а что-то более позитивное.  
  
«В конце концов, “еще слишком рано” — это не “уже слишком поздно”», — думает Хэппи, и ему кажется, что это хорошее начало.


End file.
